<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Contact by Soup (Souhai_Eatery)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730673">First Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Soup'>Soup (Souhai_Eatery)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crossick (Nijisanji), Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Flash Fic, Oneshot, Reference credited in summary, Vomit, Yuri, based on a tweet, mermaid, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reference: Ninth Servant’s Crossick mermaid parody/AU setting<br/>(https://twitter.com/97_dc_v/status/1346168343145824256?s=20)<br/>A simple English oneshot, let's just say it's rehab owo)b<br/>There's vomit.<br/>Available on Pixiv</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirayuki Tomoe/Sukoya Kana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741639">Untitled</a> by Ninth Servant.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermaids. The stuff of legends, drunk sailors' rambles, and the key to eternal youth. A mythical creature conjured by the imaginations of mankind; The ideal versions of terrestrial humanoids that dream of conquering the seas uninhibited.  Existing only within fairy tales and the realms of romance, or so most believed.</p><p>With her gaze fixated upon murky darkness, Sukoya Kana fell into deep thought. A mermaid was allegedly being kept in this tank. It was the same sort of reinforced glass structure that displayed all sorts of fish in aquariums across the world, but this one exuded an intimidating presence. If Sukoya had not learned of the mermaids’ purported containment, she would’ve guessed that the primordial fear of the ocean depths was being contained instead.</p><p>The assistant researcher wondered if she was being made a fool of. Then again, the personnel that left before her looked as though they would’ve wetted themselves in fear.</p><p>Rumours had been abound before the assistant researcher’s appointment to the infamous facility.</p><p>
  <em> ‘The mermaid feeds on human flesh!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘She could tear apart several grown men!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Anyone who looked into her eyes would be petrified! Turned into stone!’ </em>
</p><p>Were they fueled by fear or the imaginations of gossipmongers? It was anyone’s guess. Sukoya found them difficult to take seriously. Surely whatever was being contained wasn’t that bad, right? <em> Right? </em> Besides, wasn’t that last one Medusa’s signature trait instead?</p><p>She steeled her resolve; It was time to feed the man-made monster.</p><p>A feeding protocol had been established to ensure workplace safety, warranted or otherwise. The designated personnel should remove any accessories that may dangle from their bodies, as well as any electrical appliance they may be carrying. However, they must carry a personal alarm designed to disable the mermaid temporarily. Such a gadget was prescribed to every personnel assigned to the facility, and it was practically regarded it as a protective amulet.</p><p>Overhead floodlights should be activated prior to feeding; Besides illuminating a significant portion of the tank, the glare served to deter the mermaid from surfacing and attacking personnel. It was theorised that the mermaid would either remain at the bottom of the tank or take refuge beneath the tank’s lid, which was strategically placed away from the personnel’s access area.</p><p>If the Medusa-esque rumours were to be taken seriously, such arrangements were probably appropriate.</p><p>Sukoya could feel herself being watched. It was a piercing sensation that kept her knees trembling. Perseverance kept her back taut while she continued her ascend, eyes squinted and shoulders clenched.</p><p>None of her actions were missed.</p><p>At the top of the tank, the water surface had taken on a green-greyish hue, nary a fishy creature in sight. The darkness remained in the depths, bubbling warily from a distance. Curiosity scrutinised the unknown preemptively before Sukoya could stop herself; Would she really want to meet another’s gaze in this situation? The thought was left unanswered when she felt her body stiffen.</p><p>Coral pink fell upon amber-hued vigilance. Sukoya’s instincts screamed to take several steps back and echo violently throughout the laboratory but fascination held her in place. Twin amber—and nothing else—had been gently illuminated, and they trained on the assistant researcher who could only gawk soundlessly. Was this a petrification spell? No, it was the conflicting mix of fear and mesmerisation that kept her frozen in place.</p><p>It was later deduced that the floodlights prevented the mermaid from noticing Sukoya’s staring.</p><p>Though, as if its curiosity had been piqued as well, the mermaid emerged slightly from her shadowy shelter. Unwittingly, mayhaps. As though materialised from children’s tales themselves, the creature bore an ethereal beauty; From her half-lidded eyes to the tip of her nose, one may expect such deathly charm to lead to one’s watery grave, and Sukoya could already feel her soul slipping between her fingertips. What was this sensation-</p><p>Wetness. Bone-chilling wetness. Asphyxiation. The state of being prior to drowning.</p><p>The assistant researcher had fallen into the tank.</p><p>And just as swiftly, she was flung out.</p><p>It would be more accurate to say that she had been tackled out of the water, assuming that was why it felt like a sledgehammer had slammed into her guts. She could feel protests from her half-digested lunch surge from the momentum. The sensation of solidness had slammed into her back, but a contrasting sense of softness had pressed into her front.</p><p>It took several hard blinks for Sukoya to be able to see properly again; Yet vision was not particularly necessary to assess the situation, for who else could be on top of her? A female humanoid with cascading hair plastered to Sukoya’s face, ragged breaths tumbling across her neck and the softest pair of…</p><p>As cold as she may be, temperature rose within Sukoya’s cheeks.</p><p>The assistant researcher’s first reaction was to apologise. She hadn’t figured out what for (<em> ‘B-Breasts!’ </em>) or whether the mermaid would even understand human language, but it felt correct to follow such a protocol. However, she could not get the words out. They clogged in her throat as though she were trying to say a million things at the same time, and the resulting discomfort layered over coral pink with sheds of tears. A desperate attempt to clear her throat was made, but it triggered a second disaster.</p><p>Sukoya Kana vomited; The remains of her chicken carbonara spewed across the deck.</p><p>How should she handle this? There aren’t any protocols for a ‘puked-after-being-saved-by-a-mermaid’ type of situation!</p><p>Hearing the regurgitation, the mermaid merely pushed herself up, separating her upper body from the clumsy human’s and flicking stray strands of hair into place. Her expression simply contorted into that of confusion upon observing the scene. Caution remained the top priority when it came to humans, but ‘Shirayuki’ always had a soft spot for cute girls. Especially if said girl was actually nice enough to deliver her meal personally, unlike the cowards before her.</p><p>Lowering herself back down, Shirayuki feasted her eyes upon the girl. It had been too long since she was allowed such a pleasure. The girl’s expression was marred with an adorable hue of worry; To the mermaid’s amusement, the apprehension from before appeared to be overwritten by embarrassment. Shirayuki guessed that it was related to how humans always covered up their bodies; Such extents never made sense to the mermaid.</p><p>The mermaid’s gaze eventually settled upon bits of meat and liquid that settle upon the corner of the girl’s lips. As sudden as before, as though a stroke of genius came to mind, she lapped them up meticulously with the sole intention of cleaning and comforting the girl. At least, that was the plan.</p><p>Meagre quantities the scraps may be, it was enough for Shirayuki to do a double take. </p><p>The flavours were extremely exotic, but not one Shirayuki couldn’t appreciate personally. The tanginess was likeable compared to the odd taint ever present in the humans' meals for her.</p><p>Thinking about it, she would probably never get another taste of this flavour again.</p><p>"... Mhm?!"</p><p>Hence she dove in for more. </p><p>Meshing their lips together, slipping her own tongue into the girl's cavity, mapping unchartered territory as though she had arrived in the new world. Scrapping into the gums, stroking into the underwhelming tongue, getting a little bit of suction in there; Shirayuki did all she could to extract whatever little flavour was left, to the human’s chagrin. Its reactions were a pleasurable delight Shirayuki could not help but indulge in, even after the taste had dissipated completely. If only her usual meals weren’t so offensive on the palate.</p><p>Meanwhile, subjected to such ‘passions’, Sukoya’s sense of reason had melted into a puddle of mush long ago.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, Sukoya Kana made several conclusions:</p>
<ol>
<li>The mermaid loves to kiss and/or likes the taste of vomit.</li>
<li>Despite appearances, the mermaid was stronger than an average human.</li>
<li>The mermaid was the most beautiful woman in the world.</li>
<li>It was awkward for the mermaid to remain nameless.</li>
</ol><p>Jotting the points into the weekly report, a thought occurred to her.</p><p>
  <em> “How does ‘Tomoe’ sound?” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>